Passing Notes
by live-life-laughing-and-loving
Summary: Tatsuki, Orihime, Mahana, Michiru, Chizuru, Keigo and Mizurio think something's going on with Ichigo and Rukia, so they start passing notes about it in class...


This was so fun to write! Not serious just a funny little one-shot :P hope it's as fun to read as it was to write, review please!

Hey, do you think there's something up with Ichigo and Rukia? - Tatsuki xx

Yeah, they have been acting weirdly lately - Orihime 3

They keep rushing off together at random times! Do you know why? - Tatsuki xx

No, but I asked Rukia the other day and she went bright red and started stuttering - Orihime 3

Really!? Why didn't you tell me? - Tatsuki xx

Sorry I was going too but I was so busy making pineapple sandwiches for my lunch today and I forgot, I made you some as well, they're really nice! - Orihime 3

That's great and they sound delicious but honestly I think I'll skip dinner and head down to the dojo at dinner, Ive got to train for the junior league - Tatuski xx

That's great, your so amazing I just know you'll beat them all! - Orihime 3

Thx Orihime and pass these notes to Chizuru Mahana and Michiru - Tatsuki xx

Done, did you all get them? - Orihime 3

Pineapple sandwiches? How did ya come up with that one Orihime? ~~ Mahana x

I meant just the ones about Ichigo and Rukia! - Tatsuki xx

Oh sorry Tatsuki ! - Orihime 3

Hi Orihime, pineapple sandwiches sound wonderful! Why don't you come round to mine tonight and show me how to make them? - Chizuru xxxxxx

Back off Chizuru! Leave her alone or I'll kill u! - Tatsuki xx

Hehe guys calm down - Orihime 3

Shut up Tatsuki, I just asked her to make a pineapple sandwich with me! - Chizuru xxxxxx

Be quiet guys and tell us more about Ichigo and Rukia! - MichiruX

Yeah I saw Rukia walk back to Ichigos last night - mizurio

Hey how did you get our notes? ~~ Mahana x

And why did you follow Rukia home? - Tatsuki xx

I knew it! Ichigo has been having a secret relationship without telling me! The traitor I'm always so left out of things! _ keigo

There in a relationship? How sweet there cute together - Orihime 3

Mizurio? Keigo? ~~ Mahana x

Michiru dropped them - mizurio

Sorry guys! But when I was out I saw Rukia holding Ichigo and it looked like they were hugging but Ichigo wasn't moving and he looked like he was a sleep because he had his eyes closed - MichiruX

And one time I saw Rukia climb through Ichigo's window and she didn't come out for the rest of the night! - mizurio

Not even going to ask how you know that's really weird - Tatsuki xx

Really? through the window! That's weird - Chizuru xxxxxx

Ewwwww didn't come out all night... ~~ Mahana x

And when they run off he never tells me where he goes he always just says he was busy! I thought I was his best friend!? _ keigo

That's what Rukia says when I ask her! - Orihime 3

And she does seem very close to him, not to mention the fact that she's always close by him ~~ Mahana x

And remember that time she got us out of trouble and said that Ichigo was a very GOOD friend of hers but not about anyone else she got out of trouble - mizurio

And they do argue a lot and make fun of each other so they must be VERY close - Chizuru xxxxxx

Oh yeah and all the couples on my romance dramas argue with each other in a stupid way like they do! Hmmmm I think we're onto something here... _ keigo

Ur romance dramas? - Tatsuki xx

No I meant my sisters romance dramas, defiantly my sisters _ keigo

Anyway enough about Keigos romance drama already! - mizurio

My SISTERS romance dramas _keigo

Whatever and Mizurio's right think about it  
* they go off a lot together quickly so we don't follow  
* when you ask why they do that and mention then being together! Rukia blushes and starts stuttering out of embarrassment and nervousness to make sure we don't find out  
* when you ask them where they've been they both say busy so they've both decided on that answer and won't give anything away  
* Rukia has been walking back to Ichigo's house without telling us  
* she climbs through the window at night so she obviously doesn't want his family to know  
* she doesn't come back ALL night which suggests a lot  
* Michiru saw Rukia and Ichigo hugging and he had his eyes closed which DOES NOT mean he was asleep it means he was enjoying himself  
* She's always near him, she must be overprotective and not trust him to be left alone or feel dependent and like she needs him by her side  
* only mentions him as a VERY GOOD friend and not the rest of us  
* mentions him a lot come to think of it  
* argue and make fun of each other in a friendly stupid way like old couples do and this show they are very close - Tatsuki xx

It's settled, they're a thing _ keigo

Yeah you're right, they must be - Orihime 3

It the only thing that makes sense - mizurio

It's so obvious now! - Chizuru xxxxxx

I can't believe we didn't notice it before! ~~ Mahana x

They are so going out there's no questioning it! - MichiruX

Yeah, I guess it's sorted then, Ichigo and Rukia are officially in a secret relationship then - Tatsuki xx

***************************  
Next Day  
***************************

Heyy this is for Mahana, Orihime, Michiru, Chizuru, Mizurio and Keigo - Tatsuki xx

Hiya! - Chizuru xxxxxx

Hi girls and Keigo - mizurio

Hey - MichiruX

Heyy - Orihime 3

Hows it going guys _ keigo

Where did we leave off yesterday? ~~ Mahana x

Ichigo and Rukia were a couple but where are the notes we had yesterday? - MichiruX

Orihime had them - Chizuru xxxxxx

Orihime? Get the notes out? - Tatsuki xx

I can't find them! I must of left them at Ichigo's last night when me him and Rukia were studying! Oops! - Orihime 3

ORIHIME! ~~ Mahana x

Orihime! What if they read it! - MichiruX

YOU DID WHAT! Oh no Orihime! _ keigo

Ah! Out of all the places to leave it Orihime! - Tatsuki xx

Aww that's so cute you forgot it, don't worry I forgive you Orihime - Chizuru xxxxxx

Aww man, that was the worst place to leave it now he'll read it and know what we've been saying - mizurio

I'm sorry! - Orihime 3

Do you think he did read it? - Tatsuki xx

Let's have a look ~~ Mahana x

****  
Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at the two people in the desks next to each other. And what happened next answered that question very simply.  
Both Rukia and Ichigo we're looking opposite directions to one another.  
Then Rukia dropped her pencil next to Ichigo by accident.  
They both tensed.  
And, still looking the other way, they both reached down to pick the fallen pencil up.  
As they reached down, there hands touched slightly.  
Suddenly they jumped away from the pencil, both blushing furiously.  
In the moment of shock they had both turned to look at one another by accident.  
And realising they had made eye contact, they turned an even brighter shade of crimson and quickly looked away again.  
After that, with lightning bolts on their eyes, Rukia and Ichigo turned and glared daggers at the seven gaping faces.

They read it - Tatsuki xx

Yup - MichiruX

Uh huh ~~ Mahana x

Yeah - mizurio

Oh. God. Yes._ keigo

Yep - Chizuru xxxxxx

Definitely - Orihime 3

lIvE lAuGh LoVe


End file.
